


Taiga's Choice

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempted Murder, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga is the prince of Seirin. Queen Riko and King Junpei tell him to get out and form relationships with the other princes. At first, everything seems okay and Taiga doesn't mind. But when his best friend, Tetsuya, gets assaulted, things take a turn downhill. Who will Taiga choose? Maybe this isn't a happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Out, Taiga.

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings before you read! Thank you for reading this fic!

"Get out the house." Junpei calmly says as his son walks in the dining hall.

"Good morning to you, too, old man," Taiga grumbles, taking a seat. "Mom, explain."

Riko sighs, ignoring Taiga's question to calm her husband's fumes. The term "old man" wasn't his favorite. "What he means, sweetie," she begins. "You need friends. More specifically, friends from the other kingdoms."

"Why? I have plenty of friends over here. There's Tetsuya, Kouki, his two other friends, uncle Teppei-"

"Idiot." Junpei crosses his arms. "What we need you to do is either date or marry one of the princes. Those from the fallen Teiko Empire will do. You're set to meet Prince Ryouta in a few days. Have fun." He smiles a bit coldly. Taiga glares at him and then gives a _what the hell?_ look to Riko. She also smiles.

"It's what's best for Seirin. We're a weak kingdom. The last war took a toll on us." She pokes her food. Riko wasn't exactly classy. "We need you to get on good terms with the other kingdoms."

"I'm confused," Taiga replied. He didn't want to marry a stranger. He already had someone in mind. _Fuck the kingdom_ , he thought.

"How?" The king asked. "Honestly, all you have to do is talk to the princes for a while. If you like one of them, marry him. Of course, not right away, though."

"What if I don't wanna marry a prince?" Taiga asked with his childish tone.

"Oh..." Riko grabs a butter knife, scaring Junpei. "You will. The fate of this shitty kingdom is in your hands. Good luck!" She smiled.


	2. Rundown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Th aNk for the feedback mates
> 
>  
> 
> This story will be kinda humorous but it gets serious at some points, so just enjoy!

"Sucks to be you," Tetsuya said after Taiga told his story, checking out a collection of bracelets in a small shop. "I know those five princes. They're all... huh, how do I say it? Oh right, they're giant assholes."

Taiga choked on the air.

"Especially Daiki from Touou. And Shintarou from Shutoku. I pity Seijurou, but he's also a douchebag."

"Okay..." Taiga mouthed. "I meet Ryouta first. Is he also a giant asshole? Or does he have a giant- never mind." He stopped himself.

"Ryouta?" Tetsuya laughed. "He's annoying and clingy. I think you'll like him, though." He played with the rings on one bracelet.

"Why?"

The small boy cracked a smile. He knows Tetsuya never smiles unless Taiga is in pain. "You're both idiots."

"You know what, Tetsuya?!" The prince grabbed him by the collar and raised him. He planned on buying Tetsuya bracelets, but this asshole is just-

"Hey, hey." A familiar voice said.

"Daddy!" Tetsuya blurted. "I mean, um, Teppei." He shook his head, smiling. "Hello!"

"Taiga, would you mind setting him down? You're scaring the other customers." Teppei gave a sweet smile, unaware of Tetsuya's comment.

Taiga grumbled and dropped the boy. "Whatever. What are you doing here, uncle?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But I see you two are shopping."

"Taiga is being kind enough to buy me a present before he leaves to Kaijou."

"If you keep up with that attitude I won't buy you shit."

"That language is very vulgar for a prince."

Teppei set his hands on both boy's shoulders. "No fighting, please." They glared at each other. If one looked closely, they could see fire and lightning in their eyes. "If you hurry up, I'll treat you two to lunch." He smiled.

Tetsuya picked a bronze bracelet with silver rings around it. They accessory was fairly light and matched with the brown bag that he used to carry letters. "This one."

Taiga paid for the bracelet. "You guys head on without me. I have to place another order."

"Hurry up, Taiga. The square gets crowded around noon." Tetsuya said as he and Teppei walked out. Taiga nodded.

"So," he said to the worker, Kouki. "I want a silver necklace.. or a pendant. Whatever the term is. Basically, I want the middle to have the letter T."

"T as in Taiga?" Kouki asked. "Or Tetsuya?"

No, T as in titties, Taiga was about the say. "No meaning. Just the letter T. I want this to be done by the end of the week. For the little guy that I was with." He scratched his neck, blushing a bit. "He's my best friend, even though he's a jerk and we fight a lot..." Setting coins on the table, he sighed.

"Alright, prince." Kouki smiled. "Are you going to give it to him personally? Or should we mail it to him?"

"Yeah," Taiga smirked. "He's kinda like a mail guy, so if he sees a card with his name on it, it'll be kinda cool. He'll know..."

"Okay, you got it." Kouki waved to his workers.

Walking out the shop, Taiga mouthed a huge Yes! and went out to find Tetsuya and Teppei.

"What took you so long?" asked Tetsuya.

"Mind your damn business," Taiga muttered. "Where's uncle?"

"Daddy- I mean Teppei is bringing the food."

Oh my God, Taiga covered his face. Teppei was not Tetsuya's father. He felt that "daddy" meant something else... He ignored it. "Tell me about Ryouta."

"Like I said, he's annoying, clingy, and an idiot. He means well, though. He always had this strange obsession with me. Let's hope that doesn't happen to you." Tetsuya ended that with a light tone.

"Is he.... attractive?"

"Nope. A lot of girls like him, though. I think they're blind."

"You really don't like him, do you? Don't talk about the others, I'm afraid you'll say worse."

Teppei came with the food. There was a lot for Taiga. "How's Riko?" He asked, sitting next to Tetsuya.

"As usual."

"And Junpei?"

Taiga grinned. "Sensitive as always."

"What about your sister?"

Taiga's smile faded. "Oh, right.," he said as if he just remembered he had an older sister. "Uh, I don't know. She's still in Yosen."

"You're a horrible brother, Taiga," Tetsuya said with his mouth full. "She could be dead."

"Tatsuya is not dead..." He didn't add the "I think." part. "She just sent me a letter. She's perfectly fine, and she's friends with Prince Atsushi."

"Asshole." Both Teppei and Tetsuya mumbled.

"?!?!" Taiga raised his eyebrow.

"His siblings are pricks," Teppei explained.

"He's a baby," Tetsuya continued. "He's the youngest, but even for his age, he's a total whiner."

"I feel like none of the princes are good choices!" Taiga concluded. "I have to marry one of them, though. For Seirin."

Taiga wasn't the oldest, so if both King and Queen die, Tatsuya will become the new Queen. Taiga heard of other kingdoms having many heirs to their throne. So why does Seirin have two? Maybe mom and dad don't want to have any fun together.

"Have fun with that!" Teppei smile got wide, cheeks full of food. Tetsuya found that attractive, despite the fact Teppei was like ten years older than him... "You need friends."

Why does everyone tell me that? Sighing depressingly, Taiga ate his food in silence, watching his best friend shamelessly flirt with a man older than him. Teppei didn't realize it, which could be a good or bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry @ tetsus daddy kink


	3. Ryouta

The day came when Taiga had to leave. Riko smiled at her son, but he wasn't too happy. He had to wake up around six in the morning- who the hell does that? He didn't even have time to pack. He forgot. As always, he did everything at the last minute. Taiga looked like a wild mess, and Junpei laughed in the background.

"Shut up," he hissed at his father. "Where's the Prince?"

"He's coming," Junpei snickered at Taiga's messy red and black hair. "Have fun."

I'm going to choke you, Taiga thought.

"Look at my baby boy," Riko said, getting all sentimental.

"Uh-oh...." both Junpei and Taiga said.

"I hope you find Ryouta interesting." She hugged Taiga. "Don't forget, Seirin is in your hands!" She patted his back. Using those words she might as well stab him.

"Shit, the sun!" Taiga jumped away from his mother and used a bag of luggage to cover himself from the incoming sunlight.

"Taiga!" Riko punched him. He rubbed his shoulder as he came to his senses, realizing a carriage pulled up.

A boy around Taiga's age popped out the wagon. He had blond hair and matching eyes. (With a bit of eyeliner?) His ears had several piercings. He wore a smile on his face. His clothes were one of a royal. Blue and black. "Wow, this is beautiful~!" He said. "Ah, hello! Queen Riko and King Junpei!" He bowed respectfully. "I am Prince Ryouta of Kaijou."

Taiga, as much as he hated to think about it, was in awe. Ryouta was fancier. Compared to him, Taiga looked like a peasant. His hair was messy, so he ran a hand over it, clearing his throat and standing up straight. It was go time. "Yo- I mean, uh, hello, p-prince. I'm... um, Prince Taiga. Of this kingdom. Yeah. Hi."

Junpei turned his body around and laughed again. Riko smacked her forehead. Idiot!

"You're Taiga?" He asked. "You're very handsome!"

Taiga found himself blushing. "Uh... Um... You don't look too bad yourself- I mean-"

"Don't feel shy around me! Aw, you're so precious!" Ryouta shook his hand. He smelled of vanilla.

 _Precious?_ Taiga raised an eyebrow. _I am a beast! A powerhouse! How can I be pre-_

Ryouta took Taiga's hand and kissed it. He blinked, his blushing intensified. "Why don't we make our way to Kaijou? I want to get to know you as soon as possible." His voice was sweet, optimistic, and reassuring.

"Why don't we..." Taiga replied, as if in a trance. Ryouta led him to the carriage. "Bye mom, bye dad.."

"Bye!" Riko waved. Once the carriage closed, she laughed. "Man, they're so gay!"

"You bet," Junpei replied.

Inside the carriage, Taiga was silent in fear of embarrassing himself. Good thing Ryouta didn't know when to shut up because he yapped about King Kasamatsu and all his brothers. "I think I'm the youngest. I don't really keep count." He shrugged. "What about you, Taiga? You've been awfully quiet~!"

"Well.... uh... I have a sister. Tatsuya."

"Excuse me? Did you just say Tetsuya?" Ryouta's sudden change in tone made Taiga shiver.

"No, no. I said Tat- Tatsuya. Tetsuya is my best friend back home."

"Oh, he is? I used to talk to him all the time." He still kept that smile that suddenly became uneasy. "But.." He shook his head. "Only a sister?" He went back to the topic.

"Yeah. She's the oldest. For some reason, she's gone to Yosen."

"Yosen?!" The topic of the other kingdom made Ryouta jump. "A friend of mine is a prince! Atsushi!" He gasped. "Oooooh~ Maybe Tatsu and Atsushi are dating~?" He teased.

"Hahaha...." Taiga gave a fake laugh. Something felt wrong. When the carriage came to a stop, Ryouta bounced off and twirled around.

"Hey, hey, heeeeeyyyy, Taiga! C'mere! I wanna show you around~!"

Being the awkward teenage prince he is, Taiga climbed out the carriage. "Wow," his eyes widen. Kaijou was a large place with blue buildings. The castle looked like it was shining. The ground was white, with its people walking around. Even in the morning daylight, Kaijou was busy. Some girls squealed- "Prince Ryouta!" and giggled.

"Are you hungry, Taiga~?" Ryouta suddenly said, snapping Taiga out of his awe. "We can go sightseeing later, judging by your eyes I can tell you aren't used to waking up early."

"Oh, um... yeah..." he awkwardly chuckled, wanting to slap himself out of idiocy.

Seirin's castle wasn't all that great compared to Kaijou's huge fucking capacity. Of course, it was overrun by a king with a humorous temper and a lot of teenage boys. Ryouta laughed. "They're idiots," he smiled, taking Taiga's hand. "We'll go somewhere private." He took Taiga to a small parlor with one table and two chairs. It looked perfect for a date. "You must be thirsty. Are you thirsty? It is way too hot over here. Well, Seirin isn't as far from here, but, you know. The sun must LOVE me-"

"I'll take water." Taiga stopped Ryouta from babbling any more. He nodded and ran to get two glasses of water.

"So~" Ryouta slammed the two glasses on the table. "Tell me about yourself, Taiga~" He rested his head on his palm, smiling.

Taiga took a sip of his water. "Um... I don't really know what to say.." he felt his throat go dry. He just drank water, so what the fuck? He drank it again, and this time his head felt fuzzy. "Dude, your water is shit. No offense."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Ryouta cocked his head. "Are you okay?"

"No, my throat and head feel weird... and I feel heavy..." he rubbed his eyes. "Must be fatigue." He quickly dismissed it. "You wanna know about Seirin?"

"Yes~ Go ahead and tell me~"

Taiga opened his mouth to speak, but his head felt like it just got shot and banged against a brick wall. He passed out on the table, much to Ryouta's amusement. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao oops


	4. Sense

The last thing Taiga remembered was closing his eyes to a blurry yellow sight.

A soft hand touched his cheek. "Taiga," Ryouta's voice asked. "Are you awake?"

He groaned softly as he tossed and turned in the large bed he was laid on. "Kinda..."

"One of my jerks servants drugged you," Ryouta said with anger in his voice. "It's okay, they're gone."

As if on cue, a woman's scream was heard throughout the castle. Taiga was too fuzzy to comprehend it. "Well... Okay.."

"You were out for a while," Taiga saw Ryouta rubbing his hands with a white cloth. "It's near noon."

Something had to be wrong.. Taiga focused on his body. He felt sore as if he exercised all day with no breaks. His back was aching. What the fuck was in that drug? "Why did your servant... drug me?" He asked, sitting up.

"Becaaaaaauseeee, Taiga! They're assholes who want me all to themselves. It was a lady, you know." Ryouta flashed a smile that seemed too suspicious. It didn't make sense... Taiga wasn't a complete idiot, but he knew something was up. Even knowing Ryouta for a day and with Tetsuya's warning.... Was he the one to drug him? He quickly dismissed the idea. Ryouta cared for him! "Do you want to rest for the day? We'll leave our plans for tomorrow."

"No..." Taiga shook his head. "I feel better..." he lied. His body hurt like hell. Did he fall from the top of the castle? Or if someone was pounding into him, rough and rougher - No, Taiga was asleep, no one could fuck him. Unless Ryouta... No. Ryouta wouldn't rape him. He's going to watch this prince carefully, even if he really thought he was cute.

"Then, let's go~!" Ryouta jumped eagerly, clapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was weak sorry! !


	5. Sly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im making the plot as i go on lmao
> 
> but thaaank you for all the comments!

"It's beautiful," Ryouta said. "Don't you agree, Taiga?" He pointed at the ocean in front of them.

Taiga nodded without saying a word. He was still fuzzy from the drugs. He was too quiet. Ryouta thought it was part of Taiga's super shy and really awkward personality.

"Hmph!" Ryouta crossed his arms. "I knew you should've stayed in bed!"

"No, no!" Taiga completely protested. "I'm fine, really. I get drugged all the time," He added a quick lie. "One time, it was actually my cousin who did it..."

He hoped Ryouta would buy it since he's an airhead. "That's weird. But also relatable." Then he laughed. "Hey, Taiga, do you like me?"

The sudden question took Taiga by surprise. He started to spit out weird words. "Eh-?! We've only known each other for a day...! I mean, you're cute, but um..." he covered his face in embarrassment. "I guess so."

Ryouta's sweet smile turned into a smirk. "That's good to know."

It was now that Taiga realized the prince's odd personality. Sometimes, out of nowhere, he'd ask weird questions. Like now. It was like Ryouta was forcing Taiga to like him. He laid back on the sand, thinking about Tatsuya's apparent dislike of Ryouta. "Do you like me?"

"Of course. You shouldn't meet the other princes because we already love each other, right?" Ryouta laid with him, wrapping his arms around Taiga. "We're perfect for each other. Our hair combined looks like a sunset! You're cute and so am I!" He leaned in to kiss his cheek. "So cute and precious, all for me, right?"

Taiga's heart beat sped up. What was wrong with this guy?! "Um..."

"All for me... Right?" Ryouta repeated through gritted teeth, still smiling.

"O-okay.."

"Good! Now, I'm getting cold. Why don't I show you around more?"

There wasn't another option. Taiga immediately said yes, following his new fear of Ryouta.

It was clear to him now that Ryouta was the one who drugged him.

* * *

 

The following days were hell. Ryouta made Taiga do stupid stuff. He got pushed to the limit. One day, he was actually about to pick Ryouta up, not in a romantic way, and throw him in the ocean. This was a huge disappointment. Luckily, none of the food he ate was poisoned, but Ryouta's non-stop blabbering made him wish it was. Yet he still thought Ryouta was cute. He didn't blame himself, Ryouta did like him and wanted his attention like a cute little doggy.

"Bye, Taiga~!" Ryouta said as he walked into Taiga's room.  
Then he shut the door.

"What was that for?" Taiga turned around with his luggage in hand. .

"I wanna give my Taiga a little present." He said, walking slowly. "Can I?"

"Sure, what is it?" Taiga didn't consider the possibility of Ryouta doing something weird and thought he was actually going to pop up a solid present. He's an idiot for thinking that.

Ryouta wrapped his arms around Taiga's neck, kissing him with full force. Taiga felt his heart speed up. Their tongues were wet as they slid against each other. Ryouta went down to his waist, pulling his shirt up. "Take it off." He said.

Taiga gulped and did it. He was shirtless. And terrified. Ryouta smiled. "Now, get on the bed and let me fuck you before you go."

"Wh-what?! Wait- Ryouta...?" He backed away, his legs hitting the bed. "I don't want to.."

"Hm, too bad!" Ryouta stretched his arms. He gently put Taiga on the bed, kissing his neck. "You're mine. I'm not letting stupid Daiki or Shintarou take you. I'll make sure you won't even reach Yosen." He growled, clawing his nails into Taiga's shoulders. His hands worked their way to his pants. "You choose: me fucking your tiny hole again, or you sucking me off."

"Again?" Taiga blurted. So it was him. Ryouta did drug and rape him. "You disgusting bastard!" He sat up, trying to escape, but Ryouta grabbed onto his neck. "S-stop!"

"You didn't give me an answer," he frowned. "But I guess you do have to walk, so you'll suck me off." He reached into his pockets and took out handcuffs. "And you'll need these." Laughing, he took the frozen Taiga and forced him to his knees, handcuffing his hands behind his back. He unzipped his pants and brought down his boxers. His erect cock was ready for Taiga. "Now, whaddya waiting for, Taiga?" He grabbed his head and made Taiga swallow his cock, thrusting his hips. Taiga took it all. The taste was disgusting. He didn't want it like this. Not with Ryouta. He sucked and sucked, tears streaming down.

"Pl-please..." Taiga pleaded, coughing and gagging. "St...stop.." He gagged again as Ryouta came in his mouth.

As Ryouta ran his fingers through Taiga's hair, moving his hips slowly, he pondered. "....Fine. Since you've been such a good slut, I'll let you go." He uncuffed Taiga. "But this isn't the end, Taiga. You think I'm bad? Wait until you meet Daiki and Seijurou. You'll get a break with Shintarou and Atsushi because they're softies."

Taiga spits and cried. "No one can be as vile as you!" He got off the bed and gathered his things.

"True." Ryouta agreed. "Even so, not everything is all sugar and rainbows, Taiga. You're going to create a war among us from the Teiko Empire."

He shook his head. "Shut up! I'm never coming back to this shit hole!" He hissed.

"That's not nice."

Taiga growled and ran outside. He felt stupid. Angry. Was this his fault? Being too stupid to realize? He didn't care anymore. Ryouta was non-existent in his mind.

All he wanted was Tetsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0 to 100 real quick
> 
> i planned kise's little hm,,, session later on, but i wanted to write smut and it came out like this. im sorry


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writer's block LOL im not funny

When Taiga stepped out the carriage, he smiled. He loved the Seirin air. His eyes caught Tetsuya, Riko, and Junpei waving at him. He walked with joy. Thankfully, he managed to get out of Kaijou. And he also washed the foul taste of Ryouta off his mouth. "Hey, guys."

"How did it go?" Riko asked. "You seem happy."

"Yeah, happy that I'm finally outta there. I hated Kaijou. Ryouta was a weirdo- do not recommend." He almost gagged when he thought about Ryouta.... No, let's not go there.

Riko began to twitch. Junpei sighed and touched her shoulders. "It's alright," he said. "There's plenty of other princes. Let's go inside, okay?" He dragged Riko, who seemed pretty pissed. "Do you want to join us, Tetsuya?"

"No, thanks. I have work to do." Tetsuya smiled. Of course, he knew Ryouta wouldn't change. He was the youngest. His household was filled with other princes. The King didn't give a shit about him. It made Tetsuya feel bad for one second, but he quickly dismissed it.

"Oh. Hey." Taiga walked up to him, following his parents. "Could I talk to you later?"

"Sure. Just knock on my door and I'll be there."

They shared a smile before going their separate ways.

"Before your mother blows a torch," Junpei said, setting her down. "Tell us what happened at Kaijou."

"Well, first..." Taiga thought. What should he say? Should he lie? Or just bend the truth? "Ryouta tried to drug me, then he wanted to do weird stuff to me." It was partially true.

Junpei closed his eyes and did a silent countdown.

"What did that bastard do?!" Riko stood up and shouted. "If we weren't so damn weak I'd march straight up to Kaijou and destroy it! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah!" He felt good telling the (sort of) truth. "I just don't like him. Not one bit. I'm disappointed, too.."

"As long as you're okay..." Junpei said. "Hopefully, none of the other princes are like that."

"Prince Shintarou is visiting soon..." Riko seemed to calm down. "And he'll be here. So if he wants to do anything to you I'll make sure to-!"

Junpei stuffed a cracker in Riko's mouth. "Anyway, I want you to be more careful, okay? Whatever Ryouta did to you, it isn't your fault."

Taiga nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but..." he sighed. "Okay.."

After five minutes of his mother's threats to Ryouta, Taiga managed to get out and walk to Tetsuya's house. The boy was waiting for him inside. "Yo." He walked in, sitting at the round table where Tetsuya waited. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do!" Tetsuya said. "Your mother told me Shintarou was coming here."

"Yeah, didn't you tell me he was an asshole or something?"

It looked like something was bothering Tetsuya. He looked down and frowned, squeezing his cup of coffee. ("Aren't you too young to be drinking coffee?" Riko asked. "Blame Teppei." He replied.) "Um, I need to be honest with you, Taiga..." he bit his lip. "I... I wanted to tell you about Ryouta's past problems... But I didn't want to bother you with silly things like that."

It caught the Prince's attention. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want to stop you from going to Kaijou if you knew about Ryouta. You would restrain yourself from having fun with him if you knew he drugs people..."

"A little warning would've been fine, Tetsuya, but I don't care anymore. Ryouta did drug me- and he raped me twice."

Tetsuya's eyes widen. "R-really?! Are you okay?! Was it your...?"

"I said I don't care." Taiga shrugged. "I'm trying my best to get rid of that thought. I don't even remember the first time." He chuckled. "Is any of your Teiko guys crazy like that?"

"Hmm... Seijurou did try to stab people a couple of times. I'm sure he wouldn't do that to you!" Tetsuya weakly smiled. "About Shintarou... he's mean and weird with his superstitions, but that was long ago... The rest, Daiki and Atsushi, are... normal, I guess."

"I hope one of them peaks my interest. I don't even want to marry a prince. Not because of Ryouta, but from the damn beginning I already liked someone else.." Taiga was talking about Tetsuya. They've known each other for about a year, yet Taiga had a small little crush on the guy. More than little. A lot. But he had to control himself.

Tetsuya laughed. "You've got to be kidding! You rather marry a no one than a prince?! I'm sorry, Taiga..." he banged his hands on the table and wiped a tear. "You're funny! If anything, Daiki is your perfect match. You're both idiots! Hahaha!"

"I am going to kill you, Tetsuya!" Taiga growled.

"I'm just saying.... Oh, God, that's funny... Marry a prince, Taiga. Save this kingdom. Do what's right..." he stood up and wiped more tears. "Are you hungry?"

Taiga frowned and crossed his arms. "No, you can't cook!" He furiously stood up. "I'm going home."

Tetsuya was still laughing. "Oh, oh... Okay... Hahaha....!!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He slammed the door. "Idiot!" _Why do I like you?!_

"Home sweet home, right?" Tetsuya yelled out the window.


	7. Pale Awkwardness

He woke up really happy. Refreshed and excited. Prince Shintarou was visiting Seirin today, and Taiga couldn't be any more confused. Tetsuya told him many things about Shintarou. Some of them were rude, but he never mentioned his appearance. He gulped down his breakfast and jumped around the castle.

"Why are you so happy?" Junpei asked. "I thought you didn't want to marry a Prince."

"I know, but... I feel really good! Like... Like something great is gonna happen! When is Shintarou coming?!" Taiga's eyes sparkled.

"Soon. And get off the couch, you animal!" Junpei threw a shoe at him.

And that's how Taiga ended up sitting on the floor, jumping up and down. Time seemed to pass so slowly.

"So, apparently, the royal family has to greet guests every time they come." He told his cousin, Shun. "We have to stand out here until the Prince comes... that's the bad part of it... Mom! My legs hurt!"

"Don't be a pussy, Taiga!" Riko shouted.

"Um, okay.." Shun chuckled. "I just came to deliver a message from Tetsuya, but it looks like you're busy." He turned around to see a carriage, much better and fancier than Kaijou's, pulled up in front of the castle.

"No, I'm not! Tell me what Tetsuya said!"

Then, a very handsome boy stepped out.

"On second thought, scratch that! Tell Tetsuya I'm busy!" He pushed Shun aside. ("OW! Looks like I'm SHUNned! Haha, get it?")

Taiga was very confident in appearing in front of the Prince. That confidence faded when Shintarou pushed up his glasses and said, "You're Prince Taiga?" with his deep voice.

"Y-yes... I am..." Taiga grinned. "Welcome to Seirin!" He shook his hand.

Shintarou nodded and brushed by him, walking to his parents. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Riko." He kissed her hand. "And, you too, King Junpei. Your kingdom is very lovely... and so is your son." He turned and smiled at Taiga.

If that didn't win their hearts, Prince Shintarou might as well give up. Luckily, Taiga and Riko were left standing like idiots. Junpei sighed.

Shintarou turned to Taiga.

"Oh! Well, Taiga, what the hell are you doing there standing like an idiot! Show our guest around!" Riko threw her jewelry at him.

"OW! OW! Okay, fine! Um, would you like to go with me? Somewhere?"

"Sure," he chuckled. "I'd love to. Seirin is really cute for a Kingdom. Like you, Taiga."

"Oh my God," Riko whispered. "He's perfect?!"

Taiga's tan body reached the maximum level of red. Why were the princes so smooth?! He had nothing to offer! "Um, so why don't we go?" They walked until the Seirin castle was far from their view.

Shintarou stopped. "I'd like to apologize for earlier, Taiga."

"For what?"

"Um, my best friend showed me "pick up lines" and other stuff to use against you... but I feel uncomfortable using them." He was blushing.

Taiga took a long look at Shintarou. The Shutoku prince was taller than him! He had pale skin, green eyes, and green hair. His outfit made him look like he was getting ready for Halloween, with brown, green and orange but it made him look cute. "I've never really spoken to anyone like this. All flirty and whatnot.."

"Oh no! Dude, it's totally fine by me," Taiga said. "Say whatever you want whenever you want. Do whatever makes you comfortable... I don't really mind the pickup lines, haha."

"....What is your star sign?" He suddenly asked.

So he is superstitious, Taiga thought. "Leo."

"Oh..." Shintarou said. "Cancer and Leo... I'll have to look into it more deeply. I don't want to get involved with someone who isn't compatible and will only bring bad luck."

Scratch that, Taiga clenched his fists. Jerk! "Um, okay.."

They continued walking until once again Shintarou stopped. "Ah, what is this place?"

"It's a charm place. It's run by a friend of mine. Looks like you're interested in stuff like this, huh, Shintarou?'

"Yes. Cancer ranked first today. I assume you have a way of knowing Oha Asa rankings?"

"Oha Asa? There's a lady who mumbles crazy stuff about the rankings and stuff... So, yeah, I guess."

"Hm, okay." Shintarou walked into the shop. "I'm looking for something that'll help me with... Oh, wait, Taiga, could you step out, please? This is personal."

Taiga's eyebrows twitched. "S-sure." He angrily waited outside. Tetsuya passed by, looked at the shop, then at Taiga. He snickered.

"You've met Shintarou?"

"Yeah..." Taiga leaned on the building. "He's okay."

"That must suck." Tetsuya smiled.

Shintarou came back, then gasped at Tetsuya. "You." He said. "Didn't expect to find you here."

"Hello, Shintarou." Tetsuya gave the fakest smile ever. "Tell Kazu I said hi!" He walked away.

"Don't call him that," Shintarou muttered. "What is he doing here? Do you know him?" He asked.

Taiga stumbled back. "Jeez, enough with the questions! I do know him. He's a friend. Do you two not get along..? And who's Kazu?"

"Uh... We weren't best friends, but we got along, Kazu- Kazunari, I mean, is my friend. He calls me by this annoying nickname. He has this crush on Tetsuya..."

Taiga noticed him going red. "Forget it. Why did you come to Seirin, by the way?"

"Oha Asa told me to get out as much as possible. Oh, before I forget..." Shintarou dug into his pockets. "Um... This is Leo's lucky item for today..." he took out a small wooden doll. "To ensure you have good luck... I bought it right now.."

Taiga had many emotions in him right now. Mostly confusion and admiration. "Thank you?" He awkwardly took the toy. "I've never gotten a lucky item before."

"W-well, don't think of it as anything important! I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I feel lucky just meeting a handsome man like you." Taiga grinned.

"Don't say such absurd things like that...! But, um, thanks, I guess... I should say the same, too..."

They looked like two tall giant idiots. "So, um, Taiga... How many of us have you met..?" They continued walking. "The Five Princes, I mean.."

"Just one. Ryouta..." his stomach felt sick thinking about him.

"Oh... I didn't get along with him. He said I was his least favorite.." Shintarou looked down.

He didn't get along with Tetsuya and Ryouta? "I don't like him either." Taiga hoped it made him feel better.

"I know we just met, Taiga, but, um... I know I'm weird. Kazunari tells me this since I'm superstitious and whatnot... Do you mind if I'm like that?"

Taiga was taken back by this question. "I don't really mind, to be honest." He smiled. "I find it cute.."

"That's what Kazunari tells me... thanks... And um, if you'd like... you can visit Shutoku..."

"I'd love that, Shintarou."

The Shutoku prince takes a step forward and kisses Taiga's cheek. "Thank you for not judging me.."

What was it about Shintarou?! He was so incredibly, irresistibly, irritatingly beautiful!

"You're perfect." Taiga blurted.

Please don't be like Ryouta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc kagamido is my otp 
> 
> I will include midotaka and aosaku yesyes just yall wAIT !


	8. messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE LIKE FIVE CHAPTERS MADE IN ADVANCE BUT I BARELY HAVE TIME 2 POST THEM sorry lmao

Shintarou was an amazing guy. Not only was he kind and understanding, but he was so cute too. Was it his eyes? He told Taiga something important, too. It made him think.

"You're forced to fall in love with one of the five princes from Teiko. It's unfair." Shintarou said out of the blue.

"I know." Taiga sighed. "....After Ryouta, I ... I'm going to be more careful. I liked him, too. I thought he was the one. He's so handsome. But I was deceived. And now I can't seem to trust anyone I meet.." The thought of Ryouta made his gut feel sick. He almost gagged.

Shintarou grabbed onto Taiga's hand. "Please, trust me. Trust the others. We're not perfect, if anything, we're quite straightforward. Don't believe everything Tetsuya tells you." He pulled him into a hug.

"Sh-Shintarou... What if I fall in love with you?"

He backed away and blushed, pushing up his glasses. "N-not until I check if our star signs are compatible! And besides... I... No, never mind." Shintarou's face only got redder.

Taiga smirked to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? He had to let go of someone, though. Tetsuya. Yes, his small little crush on his best friend had to go. Taiga is a prince and Tetsuya is a commoner. His parents won't accept, even if they are close.

"It's okay, Shintarou. I won't force it on you."

* * *

 

Shintarou entered the Shutoku castle. "No greeting? I'm insulted!" He mumbled. Someone came running towards him, embracing him in a flash.

"Shiiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaan! I missed you!"

"K-Kazunari!" Shintarou blushed as he tried to squirm away. "I... I missed you, too..."

"Mwah!" Kazunari gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking a step back. "So, your dads are greeting guests from another Kingdom. How did it go with Taiga? Tell me!"

Shintarou scoffed. "He was quite easy to fool. Even though he is interesting, I think he's a buffoon."

"You're mean, Shin-chan. Did you guys kiss?"

"Y-yes... only a little bit... But you know my heart belongs to you, Kazunari." Shintarou grabbed him by the waist and kissed him.

"No, it can't." Kazunari pulled away. "You know what the kings said, Shin-chan. I'm just a citizen. I'm not important. You can't marry a commoner."

"I don't care!" Shintarou blurted, surprised at his own outburst. "I love you! Screw the other guys, screw Taiga. I want you."

Kazunari shook his head. "I- I gotta go, Shin-chan. It's getting late. Listen, at least give Taiga a chance. Don't be cruel to him just because you want me, okay? Bye!" He hurried out.

"Tch!" Shintarou hissed, clenching his fists. "This is messed up!" He marched to his room and grabbed a sheet of paper. "Something has to be done..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a set up for what's about to happen... soon.... and idk if I wanna make the aokaga chapter smut bc [spoilers maybe] i plan on pairing aho with sakurai.


	9. Not like this

He really didn't want to do this. It's hard. He couldn't think of words to say. It was to protect himself, and maybe Tetsuya. He didn't want Tetsuya to go into a crazy world of the princes once again. He should be safe from them. Safe inside Seirin.

It's only going to hurt once. Taiga had no regrets as he walked up to Tetsuya - Well, that was before they spoke.

"I can't be your friend anymore." Taiga chokes on his own words, biting his lips. He feels like shit. "I'm sorry, but I just can't..." He told the smaller boy. Yeah, now it hurts.

"What?" Tetsuya says. "What are you talking about?!"

"It's- Um... The... the guys... And, y'know, since I have to marry one, I can't be with... I can't be friends with a..." Fuck, fuck, fuck. Taiga wants to slap himself. Idiot!

"I knew it." Tetsuya shakes his head, smiling. "It's okay, Taiga. I don't care. Is this what happens after you meet two of the five princes from Teiko?"

"It's not that!" He says in defense. "Shintarou told me I should trust the princes... for who they are.. and he told me not to believe what you said about them."

"What?" Now, Tetsuya was angry. "That's stupid, and you know it! Why would I lie about their actions?"

"You never told me Ryouta would be capable of rape." Taiga wants to shut up. He knows he's taken it too far.

"You must be an idiot! You don't want to hear anything from me?! Fine! If you get hurt, if you need someone to vent to, don't come to me, Taiga. I'm sorry for caring about you, really." Tetsuya was shaking. Why did he shout? Why was he so disappointed in Taiga? He turned away. "Goodbye, Taiga. Have fun."

"N-no! If you knew why I'm doing this...!" He doesn't want to fall deep. He wanted to rid of his romantic feelings for Tetsuya. "Not like this!"

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" He clenches his shirt, right on his heart, sobbing. It didn't have to be like this.

What was more important - Tetsuya, or Seirin?

Everyone was against him, he couldn't be with Tetsuya, but at least he could find a comfort within one of the princes....

Right?


	10. Lucky Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn all these comments n ice . i would reply to them but im lazy so ... and yeah. you guys analyze this story more than i do

The depressing atmosphere never left Taiga. After his fight with Tetsuya, he managed to stay inside his room, never leaving, Despite their best efforts, Taiga's parents couldn't get their son to come out. "Is it Shintarou?" Junpei asked. Taiga grunted in response. "Teenagers..."

He had to leave for Touou, eventually. He prayed that Daiki would be kind like Shintarou. And maybe, after that, he could apologize to Tetsuya. Taiga had too much shit going on for just a normal prince in an average kingdom. But he's doing this for Serin. Yet he didn't know what he wanted more, his own happiness, or Seirin's.

It didn't matter. Time passed by as he fell asleep on the way to Touou. When afternoon came, Taiga stepped into a new environment full of different kinds of people. One was a mushroom looking guy apologizing in every sentence he spoke to a very good looking tan guy with blue hair darker than Tetsuya's.

"Wait a sec, isn't that Daiki?" Taiga blinked twice and tried to recall the appearance of the Touou prince. It is Daiki. He looks rather annoyed at the mushroom.

"Ryou, are you okay in the head?" Daiki asked.

"No, I'm sorry!"

"Knew it. Anyway, when's that Taiga guy coming? I'm sleepy as hell."

Taiga blushed at Daiki'shusky voice. He walked towards the prince and grinned. "I'm Taiga."

".....Oh. Yo."

Just seeing Daiki stand there lit a flame inside Taiga. A flame that encouraged him to actually fight Daiki. "Um... You're Prince Daiki, right?"

"That's me..." Daiki looked less than enthusiastic. "Could you leave us alone, Ryou?"

Ryou - the mushroom- nodded and ran away.

"Uh, nice to meet you." Taiga awkwardly muttered. He didn't know what to do. Daiki gave off the same aura as Taiga as if they were equals. It made him a bit tense.

"Cut that crap. Don't be so uptight and kind. We're gonna be friends, so act like it, idiot."

Taiga's eyebrows twitched. "What the hell was that?" he was surprised at Daiki's vulgarness. He seemed much more laidback than the other princes, which may or may not be a good thing. But it reminded Taiga of himself, so that was a good flag.

"I'm saying, I hate it when people act so kind and respectful. I'm a normal dude. Big deal, I'm a prince. Doesn't matter." Daiki yawned.

Taiga relaxes his shoulders, grinning. He feels relaxed now. "That's cool. You're not really like the others... in a good way. Not saying the others were bad... Well... I mean-! Fuck, I'm messing up!"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Daiki raised his eyebrows.

"Well... I can act normal around you!" Taiga replied. I've always felt small compared to the others, but it's the opposite now. I feel comfortable."

Tetsuya is gone, maybe Shintarou wasn't really interested in him, and love at first sight was a myth.

The Touou prince grinned. "Really? It's my lucky day, then. I like you."

Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc i like making ppl happy i may have aokaga smut


End file.
